


Never Enough

by pasteldanhowells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Parents, Work, single parent, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a single father who is hardworking but is never appreciated by his son and they don’t get along with each other, and he eventually meets Phil and slowly but surely falls in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Go to your room! Don’t come out until I say you can!” Dan shouts angrily at his son.

“I hate you!” Trevor yells before storming up the stairs to his bedroom.

Dan groans loudly and hides his face in his hands, trying to ignore the headache that was coming on. It was another night of screaming arguments with his teenage son and another night of headaches. Dan doesn’t know how much more he can take, but there’s nothing much he could do. He’s already tried everything.

Dan loves his son, even when Trevor is cruel to him, but sometimes he regrets that night he got drunk with his ex-girlfriend in high school, they hooked up and she got pregnant and left him alone with the baby. It wasn’t so bad with Trevor when he was a little boy, they got along well, and Trevor always did what he was told, but as soon as he reached those teenage years, he completely changed and Dan hates it.

Trevor was pretty much failing most of his classes and Dan doesn’t know what to do to make him do better, because he wants Trevor to have a good education. He doesn’t want Trevor to be a troublemaker.

Now Dan has to go to Trevor’s school for a parent teacher conference tomorrow night, which was something Dan really doesn’t want to do but he has no choice because Trevor wasn’t doing well in classes.

****

“You better be on your best behavior. You’re already grounded,” Dan warns quietly as he walks into the school building with Trevor. “You know we wouldn’t even have to be here if you just did your work.”

Trevor rolls his eyes but he doesn’t say anything, he only follows his dad to Mr. Lester’s classroom, just as another family walks out of the classroom, and Dan jumps slightly when Trevor gasps.

“Hi Noah!” Trevor says with a smile on his face.

Dan watches Trevor carefully as the two boys hug, and he’s honestly shocked because he’s never Trevor act like this before. Trevor was always angry and never wanted anything to do with anybody.

“See you Monday!”

Dan’s shaken out of his thoughts, and he watches as the other boy walks away with his family.

“Who was that?” Dan asks as he looks over at Trevor.

“Nobody,” Trevor mumbles quietly before walking into the classroom.

“Didn’t seem like nobody,” Dan rolls his eyes before following Trevor in, where they saw Mr. Lester.

“Hello,” Mr. Lester greets as soon as he sees the two.

“Hi, I’m Dan, Trevor’s father,” Dan introduces himself as he shakes Mr. Lester’s hand.

“Nice to meet you. Please, have a seat,” Mr. Lester says as he points them towards the two chairs in front of his desk. Dan gently pushes Trevor over to the chairs and they sit down. “So…”

“Trevor’s failing his class?” Dan asks before Mr. Lester can say anything.

“Yes,” Mr. Lester nods. “But I know that Trevor can do better.”

Dan glances over at Trevor before looking back at Phil. “What do you mean?” He asks.

“I see Trevor drawing and writing in his notebooks during classes. I know he’s a smart boy,” Mr. Lester says. “I just… I think he’s getting distracted, something’s keeping him away from his school work.”

“Well, he is a teenage boy. Of course he’s going to get distracted,” Dan says.

“Dad,” Trevor groans as he covers his face with his hands.

Dan smirks slightly before looking back over at Mr. Lester. “So, what can we do to help his grades?”

“Well,” Mr. Lester sighs. “I can offer some extra credit. It all just depend on if he actually does it.”

Dan bites his lip slightly as he looks over at his son. “Trevor, you have to do better. You can’t keep failing your school like this. Don’t fuck up your chance at a good education like I did.”

Mr. Lester raises his eyebrows as he looks over at Dan.

“Um, pardon my language. I’m not saying that you have to go to college or anything if you don’t want to… but at least graduate from school and then do whatever the hell you want,” Dan says.

Dan’s surprised when the parent teacher conference goes well, Trevor sat there quietly while Dan speaks with Mr. Lester about how they could improve Trevor’s grades.

“I’d like to keep in touch,” Mr. Lester says before Dan can leave the classroom.

Dan blinks a few times as he looks over at Mr. Lester.

“I mean, to keep you up to date with Trevor,” Mr. Lester quickly adds.

Dan smiles and nods. “Of course,” he pulls out his cell phone. “What’s your number?”

Dan quickly swaps numbers with Mr. Lester and then he says goodbye, and heads over to where Trevor was waiting for him by the door. “What are you looking at me like that for?”

“Can we go now? If you’re done flirting with my teacher,” Trevor says.

“I’m not flirting with your teacher,” Dan huffs.

“You were definitely flirting with my teacher, don’t even try to hide it dad,” Trevor says before he finally walks out of the classroom. “Which is totally gross.”

“It’s not gross,” Dan argues, rolling his eyes. “So, you’re allowed to date people but I’m not?”

“Who says I’m dating anyone?” Trevor asks, looking over at his dad.

“Please, I saw the way you looked at that kid. Heart eyes,” Dan smirks as he looks down at Trevor.

“You’re so annoying!” Trevor grumbles before walking faster to their car.

“Don’t forget you’re still grounded!” Dan shouts after him, sighing and shaking his head at his son. This is the first time in a long time they had a ‘normal’ conversation without any yelling or shouting.

But, Mr. Lester was still on the back of his mind, and Dan hopes that he’ll be able to see the man again.

****

“Trevor, you have homework to do,” Dan says tiredly as he walks up to Trevor’s room.

“No we don’t,” Trevor says as he looked up at his dad.

“Don’t lie to me,” Dan sighs. “I know you have homework. At least in History. Mr. Lester informed me,”

“Ew, why are you still talking to my teacher?” Trevor rolls his eyes.

“Because, I know that you’ll just keep lying to me about your homework and you’ll keep failing school. Phil offered you extra credit weeks ago and you didn’t even do it,” Dan snaps.

“You’re calling him by his first name now?” Trevor asks, raising his eyebrows.

“No, don’t try to change the subject, Trevor. Do your homework, now,” Dan warns.

“Why can’t I just drop out of school? I’m obviously not going to graduate,” Trevor says.

“There’s still a couple of months left of school, and I know if you really tried then you’d be able to pass all of your classes easily. You just got off grounding, don’t make me do it again. If you don’t finish all of your homework tonight then I’m taking your cell phone and you won’t get it back until your grades are up,”

“That’s not fair,” Trevor says as he sits up. “You can’t take my phone!”

“I think you’ve forgotten that I’m the one paying for that phone which you never even thanked me for, so yes… I can take your phone,” Dan crosses his arms against his chest. “Do you forget that I’m the parent?”

Trevor scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, a terrible parent,” he mumbles angrily before turning over on his side so that his back was now facing Dan, who was now left speechless.

Dan stares at his son for a moment before walking over to him and grabbing the phone out of his hands.

“Hey!” Trevor yells as he looks over at Dan.

Dan turns around without saying a word to Trevor, and then he slams the door shut. He walks down the hallway to his own bedroom and walks in. He sits down at the end of his bed and then buries his face in his hands as tears threaten to pour out. It just absolutely breaks his heart for him to know that Trevor thinks he’s a bad parent, when he’s done nothing but love that child unconditionally.

Dan sits there for a few moments in silence, then his phone goes off. He reaches over and grabs his phone and smiles a little when he sees that it’s a text from Phil, which is not what he was expecting.

Phil: do you want to get coffee tomorrow?

Dan thinks about it, and he really would love to get coffee with Phil tomorrow, but Phil works and Dan wouldn’t want to get him in trouble or anything. Tomorrow’s Friday.

Dan: don’t u work tomorrow?

Phil: yeah but how about during my lunch? we can sit in my classroom :)

Dan: sounds perfect! I’ll be there :)

Phil: see you tomorrow x

Dan takes a deep breath, and a smile forms on his face. At least he can end this night on a good note.

Dan walks into the school building at 12 o’clock, and he’s excited to see Phil again. They’ve been talking nonstop with each other over the past few weeks ever since Trevor’s parent teacher conference, but they haven’t really gotten to see each other much as Phil was busy with work. Dan really likes Phil and he thinks that they could be something in the near future if they wanted to be.

“Dad?”

Dan’s shaken out of his thoughts when he hears Trevor’s voice.

“Um, what are you doing at school?” Trevor asks.

Dan looks down and sees that Trevor is with the boy who Dan now knows as Noah.

“Oh, uh… Phil’s invited me over during his lunch break,” Dan answers honestly.

“During school? That’s weird,” Trevor frowns. “Are you dating Mr. Lester?”

“No,” Dan rolls his eyes. “We’re just friends. Why? Would you be grossed out if we were dating?”

Trevor shrugs. “We have to go to lunch,” he says before grabbing Noah’s wrist and he walks away.

Dan chuckles and then he continues onward to Mr. Lester’s classroom.

“Knock knock,” Dan says as he walks into the classroom, smiling when he sees Phil at his desk.

Phil looks up and grins. “Just in time!” He says. “Have a seat.”

Dan smiles and sits down in one of Phil’s computer chairs and then he slides over to his desk.

“How’s Trevor doing?” Phil asks as he looks up at Dan.

Dan sighs. “I’d rather not talk about him right now,” he mumbles.

Phil frowns. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he says. “Here.” He hands down a cup of coffee.

“Oh, thank you,” Dan smiles as takes the cup from him. “How was your day?”

“It’s been alright, pretty boring, and long… since it’s Friday, everybody’s waiting to go home,” Phil says.

“That’s exactly how I was when I was in school,” Dan chuckles before taking a sip of his coffee.

“I was curious and I wanted to ask… Trevor always talks about his dad, but he never talks about his mum? I’m sorry if that’s a sensitive topic but, I couldn’t help but be curious,” Phil says.

Dan shakes his head. “No, it’s fine. He has a mum but… she wanted nothing to do with him when she got pregnant. We were in high school and she was young and she left us after he was born,” Dan explains, and then he looks up at Phil with wide eyes. “Trevor talks about me?”

Phil nods. “Yeah, sometimes. He’ll talk about you,”

“G-Good things?” Dan asks, sitting up in his chair.

“Yes,” Phil nods, blinking a few times as he watches Dan carefully. “Why?”

“No reason,” Dan says quickly. It confuses him, Trevor treats him so coldly at home but then he talks about him during school, good things. He doesn’t understand the whole situation.

Dan spends lunch with Phil, and they talk about everything and nothing. Dan almost doesn’t want to leave but he has to, and he’s relieved when Phil asks him out on another date, and of course Dan says yes.

****

It’s a week later when Dan has Phil over to the house on Saturday. Their last date went extremely well and they’ve practically been attached to the hip ever since. Dan’s worrying that he’s falling in love with this man, though maybe it was a good thing, because he needed someone like Phil in his life.

Dan and Phil are talking on the couch to each other when Trevor walks in, but Trevor stops as soon as he sees that Mr. Lester is with his dad, and then he groans loudly.

Dan looks over and raises his eyebrows. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“You’re dating, aren’t you?” Trevor asks, crossing his arms against his chest.

“We haven’t talked about it yet, but it’s none of your business, now is it?” Dan raises his eyebrows. “Is there something I can help you with?” He looks up at his son.

“Can I please have my phone back?” Trevor begs.

“You heard me. You’re not getting your phone back until you get your grades up,” Dan says.

“Come on! That could take ages,” Trevor whines. “Please? Just for today?”

“I’ll think about it, if you’re good. That means no yelling and no back-talking,” Dan warns.

“Fine,” Trevor sighs and storms out of the living room.

Dan rolls his eyes. “Sorry about that,” he mumbles before looking back at Phil.

“Is Trevor like that all the time? He never acts like that at school,” Phil frowns.

“Unfortunately, yeah. That’s why I was so surprised when you said that Trevor talks about me at school… he hates me and I don’t know why. I try my best to be a good parent but I feel like I’m failing,” Dan says.

“Hey, you’re not failing. You raised him by yourself with little help. He’s still alive, isn’t he?” Phil asks.

“Well, yeah, but-” Dan bites his lip nervously. “Why does he hate me?”

Phil shakes his head. “He’s a teenager. They all go through this stage,”

“Sometimes I just feel like I’m never enough for him, you know?” Dan sighs sadly.

“You are enough, I promise you are,” Phil assures, frowning slightly.

“I just don’t want to keep arguing with him, he gets tiring. I’m too old for this shit,” Dan whines.

Phil laughs and he wraps his arms around Dan, and pulls him closer. “You’re a perfect dad,”

“Thanks,” Dan says quietly as a blush crept upon his cheeks. “That means a lot.”

“You’re welcome. Just keep being you, and things will get better. I promise,” Phil whispers.

“So, what exactly are we?” Dan asks as he looks up at Phil.

“You’re ruining the moment Dan,” Phil laughs and rolls his eyes playfully.

“Oh,” Dan giggles. “I’m sorry. Don’t answer that.”

“I think you already know the answer to that question anyways,” Phil grins.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ahem.”

The two boys jump away from each other, startled, as they look up at their teacher.

“Oh, hi Mr. Lester.” Trevor says, smiling nervously.

“You boys know better than to be kissing before class in here. It’s dangerous when you don’t know everyone’s views.” Phil warns Trevor and Noah, a faint smile playing at his lips.

“Sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.” Noah pipes up, and Trevor nods.

“You two know this isn’t the first time I’ve caught you kissing before class, and I’m sure it won’t be the last, but just be careful, okay?” Phil chuckles, and the two boys sigh in relief.

“Thank you, Mr. Lester.” They say in unison, and Phil nods.

“You’re welcome.” He says, turning around and starting to walk back to his desk.

“Hey, Mr. Lester? Can I talk to you for a moment, privately, please?” Trevor asks, sending a fleeting glance towards Noah’s direction, cueing him to excuse himself to use the restroom really quick.

“Yes?” Phil asks, turning around, an eyebrow raised.

“Well, so you know how you and dad are dating?” Trevor quietly asks, and Phil nods.

“Go on.”

“Well, why did you two become a thing? Like, how did you become a thing? Besides the obvious, of course.” Trevor asks. Phil sighs softly, his lips pursing in a tight line.

“Well, you see, Dan was- is- under a lot of stress with you not doing your work, and being a single father doesn’t exactly help him, especially when his child refuses to show him respect. We found a few common topics through that, and we started talking. That’s how it happened.” Phil says, and Trevor nods.

“Yeah, but how? Dad hasn’t dated anyone the whole time I’ve been with him, which is most of my life.” Trevor admits.

“It’s hard to be a single father raising a child. A relationship isn’t in the picture for a while when you have to raise a kid by yourself, which your dad has done a tremendous job from what you’ve told me.” Phil says.

“It’s hard being an only child with a single father, too.” Trevor points out, and Phil nods, thinking for a moment as students start to pile into the classroom.

“Well, you see, it would be hard on both sides. But it gets easier if both parties work together to make it better,” Phil explains. “Which is leading me to this question; why do you disobey your father so much, and make his life harder at home, but then saying good things about him here?”

“I-I don’t have to tell you why.” Trevor says crossly, crossing his arms.

“That’s fine, that’s fine, but please, make it a bit easier on your father. He really needs the break.” Phil says wearily as the bell starts to ring. “Well, that’s my cue. Again, I won’t tell your father about you and Noah.” Phil sighs, walking back to his desk.

The only thing Trevor could think about the whole class period was why his teacher would ask him about his reasons for being rude to his father at home. In all honesty, he didn’t have a valid reason. He was more upset with his mum for walking out on them than with his father, who is the only person he can unleash his anger and feelings on, in a weird type of way.

There isn’t much to do when you’re in a classroom by yourself, learning about a subject you won’t care about or remember in ten years. The most you can do is doodle in your notebook and be trapped in your thoughts, all while having to pretend to listen to the lesson that’s being taught. There’s nothing interesting going on in that tiny classroom except the scribbling of pencil on paper, taking notes that will be forgotten in due time.

Trevor sighs, staring out the window. It was a gloomy Friday morning, raining during the night and stopping at the break of dawn. He would know, he was awake to hear and see it stop, watching the last droplets fall from the sky onto the pavement outside, the soft pitter patter stopping slowly into nothing but silence.

He jumps when he hears a light thud on his desk. He looks down to see a piece of perfectly folded paper. He looks over at his boyfriend Noah, his eyes narrowing. He opens the piece of paper, reading what was written inside.

“Hey, what did you two talk about?”

“Nothing important, just dad” Trevor scribbles down on the paper, handing it back to Noah. They didn’t have to fear about anyone tattling on them; they were the only two in the back row, sat together by accident in the beginning. Noah was one of the only good things in Trevor’s life at this point.

They continue this form of communication until the end of the class period. When the bell rang they both jumped up, eager to get out of class. They start to head towards the door before a voice comes from behind them.

“Trevor, may I see you really quick, please?” Mr. Lester asks in a sweet voice, a smile on his face. A smile he knew all too well; one that seemed happy on the outside, but was very disappointed and sad on the inside.

“Yes, sir?” Trevor asks as he walks up to his teachers desk, Noah following in suit.

“I hope you had time to think about what I asked you. Just know that he does love you, no matter how much it doesn’t seem that way, okay?” Phil says, his face dropping into a tired and sad expression for a moment.

“Yes I did, sir.” Trevor says, ignoring the last part.

Phil sighs. “Okay, you’re dismissed.” Trevor and Noah nod, saying their goodbyes to their teacher and leaving the room.

They go through the rest of the school day with sneaky hugs and stolen kisses, using every opportunity to touch each other in some way. It was the only time they had to themselves was at school; Noah’s parents aren’t exactly the most accepting of parents, but they manage.

The last bell rings, dismissing all of the students from school. The first thing Trevor does is go to find Noah, having not shared their last class period together. He find Noah at his locker, putting away his notebooks.

“Hey.” He says as Trevor strolls up, smiling.

“Hey there. Are you going home after school?” Trevor asks.

“Yeah, but my parents are out of town for the weekend. Maybe you could convince your dad to stay over for one of those days?” Noah suggests, casting a glance at Trevor, who starts to bite his lip.

“I don’t know, dad’s been a little…different lately.” Trevor admits, and Noah chuckles.

“Is it because of Mr. Lester?” He asks, pushing his large framed glasses up.

“I think so, but I mean he’s not different in a bad way, just different. It’s hard to explain.” Trevor says, and Noah nods.

“Maybe he’s been in a bit of a better mood? Who knows, maybe meeting and actually talking to Mr. Lester is helping him.” Noah says, and Trevor sighs.

“I don’t know, hopefully.” Trevor says, “I’ll ask him when I get home.”

“Thank you.” Noah says, glancing around for a moment before stealing a kiss and walking away.

***

“Noah?”

“Yes, Noah. He’s my best friend.”

Trying to ask his dad to stay at Noah’s house was a bit more complicated than Trevor would’ve thought.

“I don’t know…do I know his parents?”

“Dad, no, you don’t need to know his parents, they’re good people. Just trust me.”

“Then maybe. No guarantee.”

“Dad.” Trevor goans, sliding his hands down his face. “It’s only for the night. We’re not going to do anything illegal.”

“Are you implying that you might’ve done something illegal?” Dan asks, his lips pursed slightly.

“Dad!” Trevor says, his fists clenching and his eyebrows furrowed.

“What? I’m just making sure.” Dan says, and Trevor rolls his eyes.

“Okay, well can I please stay at Noah’s house, then?”

Dan sighs, thinking for a moment. “Fine, but you call me when you’re on your way home, okay?”

“I will, don’t worry.” Trevor says, grabbing his keys.

“Don’t forget to do your school work!” Dan yells as Trevor opens the door.

“I will!” Trevor yells back, shutting the door behind him.

***

“You know…”

“No, I don’t.” Trevor rolls over, sleepily looking at Noah.

“You know you’re a giant blob, right?” Noah asks, and Trevor sniggers.

“Yeah, I’m the blob monster. I’m coming to attack you with kisses.” Trevor says quietly, closing his eyes again. Noah and Trevor had stayed up playing video games. This is the third time they’d woken up in the night having to readjust into a more comfortable cuddling position on Noah’s bed.

“I’d let the blob monster attack me anyday, then.” Noah murmurs, smiling.

“I’d hope so.” Trevor yawns, checking the time.

“What time is it?” Noah asks, pushing himself closer to Trevor.

“Like ten past three. Too early.” He replies.

“You know…” Noah starts off, hesitating for a moment. “I think that you need to do something.”

“Like what?” Trevor asks.

“Like you need to talk to your dad.” Noah says.

“Talk to him? Everytime I talk to him, it turns into a screaming match.” Trevor scoffs, frowning.

“Who starts the screaming matches?” Noah asks, and Trevor pauses.

“I do.” He admits, his eyebrows furrowed.

“I think it’s time you guys stop having screaming matches.” Noah whispers, “It’s not good for you guys.”

“We’re perfectly fine hating each other.” Trevor says.

“Now c’mon, I’m sure you don’t hate each other.”

“You don’t know that. We sure act like it.” Trevor mumbles.

“You guys shouldn’t act like that, though. You need to actually talk things out with him, fix things.” Noah confesses, kissing Trevor’s temple.

“We don’t need to fix what’s broken beyond repair.” Trevor sighs

“What do you think of Mr. Lester dating your dad?” Noah asks.

“I mean I don’t hate it, it’s a bit awkward. But that’s a given with every parent teacher relationship, right?” Trevor scoffs.

“Do you like having him around?” Noah asks.

“Yeah, I guess. He’s nice and all.” Trevor shrugs, wiggling into a more comfortable position.

“Does your dad seem happy around him?” Noah mumbles curiously, and Trevor sighs.

“Noah, we don’t need to keep talking about my dad.” Trevor groans.

“Does your dad seem happy around him?” Noah asks again.

“I guess, yeah, why?” Trevor asks.

“Then why can’t he be happy around you too?” Noah asks, saying it more like a statement.

Trevor thinks for a few moments, not saying anything. They sit in silence for a little bit before Trevor finally responds.

“I don’t know.”

***

“Dad, I’m home!” Trevor yells as he walks in the door.

“Hey, do you want lunch? I’m making stir fry!” Dan yells from the kitchen. Trevor doesn’t respond, walking to the kitchen.

“Hey, did you hear me? I’m gonna make-” Dan starts off, being cut off quickly as his son quickly wraps his arms around Dan’s torso tightly, knocking the wind out of him.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Dan asks, feeling awkward.

“I am so sorry. I’m sorry for all those things that I’ve put you through. I didn’t mean to lash it out on you, I-” Trevor rambles on apologies, his words slurring together as he starts talking faster, tears spilling out of his eyes. After a few moments, Trevor is sobbing, and Dan doesn’t know what to do.

“Hey, hey, it’ll be okay, alright? It’s fine.” Dan says softly, hugging Trevor back just as tight, smoothing down his hair. “Don’t cry, it’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

They stand there in the kitchen like that for a few minutes, swaying back and forth. It wasn’t until Dan heard tapping on the kitchen doorway that he looks up to see Phil standing there, smiling.

“C’mere.” Dan says, holding his other arm out. Phil joins the hug, the three swaying back and forth for a few moments.

“I love you, dad.” Trevor mumbles, and Dan looks at Phil, surprised.

“I-” Dan starts off before sighing, smiling softly as Phil breaks away from the hug, letting the two have another moment, “I love you too, Trevor.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to write more to this story. I'm just stuck on ideas, and I'm not sure how often I'll update... but I'll try!
> 
> * I'll only post updates on ao3, not tumblr. I just find it easier for chaptered fics!

“What if your dad doesn’t like me?” Noah asks as he stands beside Trevor, watching as he unlocks the door to his house. “What if he hates me and forces us to breakup or something terrible like that?”

“Impossible,” Trevor says. “There’s no way my dad is going to hate you, Noah.”

“You don’t know. There is a possibility you know,” Noah pouts. “At least I know Mr. Lester likes me.”

“Yeah, but you only need to worry about my dad liking you, which he will. Dad will love you,” Trevor says as he looks over at his boyfriend. “We’ve been dating six months now. I think it’s time my dad knows who you are. Plus, it’s better to introduce you know while we’re actually getting along.” He pushes the door opens and grabs Noah’s hands, leading the way inside. “Dad! I’m home!”

The laughter coming from the kitchen that the two boys previously heard stops.

“We’re in the kitchen!”

Trevor smiles and then leads the way towards the kitchen, where he finds his dad and Mr. Lester.

“What’s going on?” Trevor asks curiously when he sees the two.

“Well, I’m trying to make dinner, but this idiot won’t let me,” Dan says as he playfully pushes Phil away.

Phil laughs and then he looks up at Trevor. “Hey Trevor. Oh, and Noah,”

Dan immediately looks over and blinks a few times. “Oh, you bought a friend with you?” He asks, wiping his hands off on a paper towel before fully turning around to face the two boys.

“Dad, this is Noah. The one I told you about from school? He’s my fr- he’s my boyfriend,” Trevor says.

“Boyfriend?” Dan asks, raising his eyebrows. “You never told me he was your boyfriend?”

“Well, no. We were just… um, waiting for the right time?” Trevor says nervously.

“I see,” Dan says, eyeing Noah carefully. “And how long have you two been dating?”

“Six months, Sir,” Noah answers, glancing over at Trevor.

“Six months?” Dan asks, his eyes going wide. “I can’t believe this. You’ve been seeing someone for six months and you never even thought to tell me? Why would you keep something like that from me?”

“Dan,” Phil whispers as he gently places his hand on Dan’s arm, hoping to calm him.

“Because of that reaction!” Trevor yells. “We were both worried. I don’t want Noah taken away from me.”

“Why do you think I would take him away from you?” Dan asks, frowning.

“Because…” Trevor hesitates and looks over at Noah, who’s only staring down at his shoes. Trevor frowns and looks back at his dad. He’s not going to let his dad talk him down. He cares about Noah and he’ll do anything to protect him. “Noah’s parents aren’t accepting of his sexuality. I don’t want you to be like them.”

Dan’s expression on his face immediately softens and he instantly looks over at Noah, suddenly worried for the teenaged boy. “What… your parents aren’t accepting?”

Noah shrugs and fiddles with his fingers. “It’s whatever…”

“No, come on. Come on you two, let’s have a seat. Phil, can you finish dinner?” Dan asks.

“Oh, sure,” Phil says. “Good thing I’m here or you’d probably burn the house down.”

“Shush,” Dan chuckles and shoves him playfully before taking the two boys over to the kitchen table. They sit down across from each other. “Talk to me. Trev, you told me his parents were good people.”

“They are. They’re nice,” Trevor shrugs. “Just… not when it comes to gay people.”

“And, do they know?” Dan asks, looking over at Noah. “Do they know that you’re gay?”

“I think they have suspicions…” Noah mumbles. “I try not to talk about it too much when they’re around.”

“Well that’s no way to live,” Dan frowns. “You shouldn’t have to hide.”

“Dad, we’re used to it now. We’ve been doing it for six months. We just want you to be supportive of us,” Trevor says. “We’ll do with his parents later, if it happens…”

Dan takes a deep breath and slowly nods. “Okay. I understand. I’m glad you trust me enough with this. I never had to hide in school because I was with your mum but I can only imagine how difficult it is.”

“It’s fine. I wish we didn’t have to hide but we have a lot of classes together,” Trevor says.

“Well, just know that if anything happens, you’re welcome to our house,” Dan says to Noah.

Trevor smiles. He’s glad that he can finally talk to his dad about personal stuff like this. It was hard keeping it to himself for so many months. He wishes they could have talked sooner than now.

****

“Dad, can Noah come over tomorrow?” Trevor asks as he walks into the lounge, his phone in hands.

Dan frowns as he looks up at Trevor. “Tomorrow? It’s Tuesday tomorrow. A school day,” he says.

“Yeah, so?” Trevor asks. “What’s that got to do with anything?”

“You have homework to do… and I know you’ll get distracted if Noah’s around,” Dan says.

“I’ll just… do my homework early or something. Please dad? I’ve barely seen him this weekend,”

“Trevor, don’t make me say no again,” Dan warns.

Trevor huffs. “So you get to see Mr. Lester whenever you want, but I can’t see Noah?” Trevor asks.

Dan chuckles. “Sweetheart, I think you’ve forgotten again that I’m the adult here,” he says.

“Dad, it’s not fair!” Trevor whines. “Why can’t he just come over for a couple hours?”

“Trev, come over and sit,” Dan says as he places his laptop on the coffee table.

Trevor rolls his eyes and then walks over to the couch and sits down. “What?” He asks grumpily.

“I thought we were getting better?” Dan asks. “I thought we weren’t going to argue anymore?”

“I just want to see Noah, that’s all. We barely see each other at school and I can’t go over to his house because his parents are giant dickheads when it comes to boys,” Trevor mumbles.

“Whoa, language,” Dan warns. “I’m sorry, Trev. I never mean to make you upset. I just want you to do well in school. You’re still behind on a couple of classes and you need to get your grade up before Christmas break. I don’t want you to have to be doing homework during your break.”

“It’s not that much homework though. I’m pretty much passing all of my classes now,” Trevor points out.

“Yes, but you’re still failing one class and you still have low grades. See my point?”

“Dad,” Trevor groans. “Can’t you be like… awesome for once and just let me have him over?”

Dan laughs. “You know, what? If you can have all your finished within’ an hour tomorrow after you get home from school… then I’ll let you have him over. How’s that sound?”

Trevor gasps excitedly. “Really? Do you mean that?” He asks.

“Yes. But your homework comes first,” Dan warns. “You hear me?”

“Thank you, thank you!” Trevor says as he hugs Dan once before rushing out of the lounge.

Dan chuckles and shakes his head as he watches Trevor.

Dan must admit, Trevor and Noah were cute together and he’s happy that Trevor has found someone as good as Noah to be with. But he’s worried Trevor is focusing more on Noah rather than his school.

Dan just hopes that he he’ll be able to keep up with his teenager.

“You’re stressing again, aren’t you?”

Dan jumps when he hears the voice. He looks down at his laptop and laughs when he sees Phil.

“Oh God. I completely forgot that you were there!” Dan exclaims.

“Gee, thanks,” Phil chuckles. “You handled that really well.”

“Do you think so?” Dan asks, biting his lip. “I’m still worried…”

“Well don’t be,” Phil says softly. “Everything is going to be fine.”

Right. Everything’s going to be just fine. At least, Dan hopes that Phil’s right.


End file.
